Dancing With a Dragon
by Corolla
Summary: -Sequel of 'Pretty Boy'- Once again Yumichika was bored in the office. He really wanted to have fun somehow. So he asked Kenpachi to accompany him to a club in the Human World. Unfortunately they ran into trouble. Kenpachi was pissed. Whoops? Yaoi Fluff?


**A/N : Hola! I dunno why I had the urge to make another story about Kenpachi x Yumichika. Come on, people! Realize the glory of them being together! Geez... So yeah, a continuation of 'Pretty Boy'. I had to squeeze my brain out and finish it in a hurry cuz I'm supposed to study for the exam next week. But... Yeah, lol. Yaoi ideas got stuck in my head. Didn't have time to edit and re-read it. Sorry for any kind of mistakes, okay? I'm truly sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dancing With a Dragon**

Once again the pretty boy was lying on the sofa in the 11th Division Squad Headquarters, popping a less-sugar candy into his mouth. The sun had set and the sky was getting dark, but none of his teammate was there.

"Bored… So damn bored…" Yumichika mumbled, having troubles speaking because of the candy in his mouth.

"That damned bald Ikkaku! Going drinking without taking me along…" He jerked up and stomped his feet. "You're way too pretty. You'll get molested right away or mutilated by the girls whose lovers want to molest you." Yumichika repeated what Ikkaku told him in a mocking tone. "I ain't a fucking girl!" The dark haired man finally screamed in frustration.

"Déjà vu." Kenpachi waltzed in, holding his ears.

"Yeah, but you're not covered in blood this time." Yumichika got up and headed towards the mirror. "Where have you been?" He said as he flipped his hair.

"Yama-jii's office. Something about Yachiru getting a sugar rush and coming to his office." The captain put down his zanpakuto on a special sword stand decorated with gold dragon statues on the sides. "Did you polish it?"

"Yeah, it looked dull. The gold dragons really bring out the black sword stand, so I just had to polish them." Yumichika took a peek at his captain from the reflection in the mirror. Kenpachi traced his fingers on the dragon's mouth, looking at the twinkles of the dragon's diamond eyes.

"They're just like you." Kenpachi looked up to see Yumichika standing beside him. "Strong and mighty. Bold, beast-like, full of rage, yet simply amazing."

"Thanks." A pair of hands snaked around the smaller man's waist and pulled him back. Kenpachi kissed Yumichika's hair and rested his chin on the shorter man's head.

"Mhmm…" The captain's musky scent wafted around Yumichika.

"Kenpachi." The younger man fiddled with the other's rough fingers.

"What's the matter?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Yumichika turned around and planted a kiss on his captain's lips.

"Sure, anything for you. What is it?" Sadly enough, Kenpachi missed the mischievous smirk on Yumichika's face when he leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

"Marvelous, Yumichika. Simply marvelous." Kenpachi was dressed in a skin tight black shirt, black leather jacket and black pants. His hair in its usual spike, a silver chain hung from his belt and his eye patch still on his face.

"But you said you'll do anything!" Yumichika on the other hand, was wearing a skin tight, thin, and black long sleeved t-shirt. The right sleeve was ripped in several places, but still in a neat way, making it seem alluring in a way. Paired with black skinny jeans and silver metal hairclips on his hair. His usual feathers was stashed back at the office, he didn't want to be that flashy.

"I didn't know you were going to force me here!" Loud music rang in their ears, frantic display of lights crazy enough to daze them, they were in a club called "Bandits" in the Human World. Yumichika forced Kenpachi to accompany him to a club. Apparently he was way too bored to stay in Seireitei for the night.

All eyes were on them when they entered. Well who would be stupid enough not to look at them? A pretty guy in a sexy clothes and a muscular scary looking man tagging behind him. Now that's a rare sight.

"Kenpachi-chama, come on! Let's dance with me!" Yumichika tugged the taller man's leather jacket, trying hard to get him to dance.

"Nah, I'll just stay by the bar. I can't dance, Yumi." Kenpachi ordered a bottle of vodka and chugged it down straight from the bottle. "I'll stay here with my vodka. You go have fun." Yumichika pouted and licked Kenpachi's lips, tasting citrus flavored vodka.

"Okay then, just don't complain if someone tries to grope me." Yumi grinned playfully and took a big gulp of vodka. His face turned pink and he was obviously rather tipsy.

"I'll kill them. It's not that hard to slice their heads off." Kenpachi pulled Yumi's head closer and kissed him roughly, slipping his tongue to explore the insides. He knew people were giving glances, girls giggling and guys averted their sight, some cursing, the rest thanking the entertainment.

"Go dance and let me watch you. Don't let anyone touch you or I'll fuck you until you can't walk." Oh no, Kenpachi didn't whisper that. He plainly said it and giggles and curses could be heard.

"Aye, aye, you sexy man, you!" Yumichika got down to the dance floor and started moving his body to the rhythm.

Kenpachi continued to drink. He's a tough drinker, he had reached his second bottle and he hadn't turned red even for a bit. He kept his eyes on Yumichika who has thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere, dancing his worries away and laughing. His lithe body moved to the beat, beads of sweat rolled from his forehead, down to his neck. His hair were tousled and stuck to his skin. It was truly a magnificent sight.

"Another bottle." The bartender hesitated a bit, but gave Kenpachi his third bottle.

"Quite a drinker you are, sir. People can't even finish the second bottle without throwing up." The man behind the bar said, smiling as he wiped a glass in his hands.

"Yeah, I guess I'm used to it." Kenpachi turned away from the dance floor to face the man who spoke to him.

"So is that lovely boy your lover sir?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Kenpachi gulped down his vodka, this time pear flavored.

"No! Stop touching me!" A loud scream was heard, voice slurry and a bit drunk.

"Troubles, sir." The kind bartender pointed towards the dance floor. Yumichika was surrounded by a bunch of men, trying to get their hands in his pants. The poor man wriggling, obviously trying to get them away. Kenpachi clicked his tongue and slammed a large amount of money on the table.

"Keep the change." The tall man got up and calmly made his way to his lover. Eyes fixed on nothing but the leader of the pack who was bothering Yumichika, his mind thought of nothing but how to kill him.

"Kenpachi-chama! These jerks are bothering me!" Yumichika looked up to see Kenpachi standing near them with pure rage in his eyes.

"Hands off the boy." Kenpachi said calmly. Yumichika, even though he was drunk, knew that Kenpachi was mad. Nobody wants a mad Kenpachi, that's just suicide.

"Eh? Who the hell are you to him? Don't try to be a hero in here, retard!" The leader of the pack said, striking a nerve somewhere inside the captain of the most powerful division in Gotei 13. Whoops, wrong move there. Kenpachi grabbed the foolish man's neck and almost crushing it.

"Get lost, before I kill you all." Kenpachi grinned a mischievous smile, making the gang shuddered. The man, whose neck was on Kenpachi's hand, squirmed, showing that he's out of breath. Kenpachi let him go and dragged Yumichika away from them. They exit the club which suddenly grew silent but filled with murmurs.

* * *

Yumichika who already got out from his gigai was thrown quite harshly on Kenpachi's bed. They didn't trade any words during their way back to Seireitei. The smaller man was carried on Kenpachi's shoulder, he was too tired to walk anyway.

"Don't you dare go to those kinds of places anymore." Yumichika could feel anger in his voice and he was used to hearing it. But Kenpachi was totally pissed off because of the little groping incident.

"Why? You're not the boss of me!" The 5th Seat Officer hated to be bossed around.

Kenpachi who was also out from his gigai took off his kimono and threw it across the room. He tried so very hard to calm his nerves and walked back and forth.

"Hey! Are you deaf, Taicho? Why are you prohibiting me from going to clubs? It's my personal matter, even if you're my captain you can't just order me around!" Yumichika shouted.

"I don't want to see you being harassed by men like those, Yumichika! I'm not asking you as a captain, I'm asking you as a person who loves you! In times like this I'm just your lover!" The captain shouted even louder, making the room echo and heavy with huge amount of reiatsu.

"I can't stand the sight of you being groped by those filthy men! Isn't that natural if you love someone? Don't you get it?!" Kenpachi sat down on the edge of his bed and rubbed his temple, looking very tired.

"I'm just worried about you… I still have feelings, Yumichika." At that point Yumichika was feeling guilty as hell. How was he supposed to know about it? He only thought their relationship was just a physical one, that all the after-sex talk they had the first time they had sex was just an empty lie.

"I'm sorry, I was just…" Yumichika stuttered, personally didn't know what to say.

"No, don't apologize. Just do whatever you want. You can rest here for the night." Kenpachi got up and walked out from the room, leaving the poor stunned Yumichika alone.

* * *

The wind was blowing quite hard outside. Kenpachi didn't bother putting on any clothes to cover his scarred body. The cold didn't matter to him, he was just pissed.

"Well fuck, sometimes not being able to get drunk is quite annoying." He gulped down the last of his vodka and put the bottle aside. He sat on the bench in his garden pavilion and looked up to see the full moon.

"Damn it." Kenpachi sighed and leaned back, letting the wind stroke his face.

In Kenpachi's room, Yumichika was sobbing. He felt really bad about hurting Kenpachi. The captain protected him a lot from the unusual Hollows that had been popping up. Even before that, Kenpachi protected him in dangerous missions. He just thought that protecting the member of his division is a responsibility of a captain, so he didn't think about it that much. Kenpachi even tended his wounds and once he carried him when he twisted his ankle. But when he knew that it means more than just protecting, he felt really bad about shouting at him.

He cared a lot for Kenpachi. Sometimes he even helped him with his hair. That bell on top of his head doesn't walk and stick to his hair by itself. He sometimes cooks him food when he asked for some. He even helped him with his work (because Yachiru was always playing). But then he figured that he enjoyed doing it.

What did he feel about Kenpachi? Did he adore him? Or did he respect him? Or even, did he love him? To be honest he wasn't sure at all. Then why did he have sex with him? Where did his morals go? He kept hanging on to his commitment, which was to give his virginity to the one he loves. Was he that low to give it to his captain? So what did he feel? He grabbed a blanket and dashed outside.

"Taicho?" Yumichika finally found him in the garden pavilion. Kenpachi was sitting with his hands sprawled out on top of the back rest, head looking up to the pavilion ceiling, eyes closed. Yumichika slowly walked closer and touched his captain's arm.

"Poor thing, you must be freezing out here without any shirt on…" He covered the man with blanket and sat next to him. He did nothing more but sit there, fiddling with the end of the blanket.

"I… I love you." Yumichika mumbled. "Well I just realized it not long ago that I really do love you. No, it's not that I was only messing around when we first… uh… you know… I really do like you but I didn't know if I love you. I mean back then. I love you now! Oh shoot… Well this is just awkward. But yeah, I love you…"

"I'm sure you know that I love you too." A strong arm pulled Yumichika closer to Kenpachi. "I care about you so much, Yumi. So don't let any other man touch you." Kenpachi hugged the smaller man, no intention of letting him go.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you. I guess I was too selfish…" Yumichika wrapped his arms around the man whose body was cold, trying to warm him up. "I still want to dance."

"What? I thought we've talked about-" A finger on his lips cut him off midsentence.

"I want us to dance." Yumichika said and grinned playfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's warm up in your bedroom and you'll know" Yumichika leaned in and kissed his captain.

* * *

The second they entered the room, Yumichika threw himself at Kenpachi. They kissed passionately, not wanting to lose any kind of body contact. They stripped each other pretty much in a hurry, too consumed in their sexual needs. Kenpachi pushed him on the bed and pinned him down.

"Yumi…" Kenpachi said in a husky voice while tracing his fingers on Yumichika's bare chest.

"Nnghh, Kenpachi…" Yumichika squirmed and moaned at the touch, making Kenpachi even more mesmerized by the sight of the beauty beneath him.

"We'll take it slow tonight. I'll show you just how much I love you…" The older man grazed his lips upon Yumichika's pink, hardened nipple as his hands went lower and lower towards his lover's erect member.

"Ken…pachi… touch me! Please touch me!" The said man did nothing but comply, slowly stroking the hard member with his calloused hand. Tears started to puddle in Yumichika's purple eyes and he sobbed once more.

"Why are you crying, Yumi?" Kenpachi sucked on Yumichika's neck, marking him as his and his alone. Then he gently kissed the crying man and brought his hand to wipe the tears away. "Don't cry… I'm here, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, it's just that… You've been treating me even gentler than anyone else, but I… I've been rude to you…" Kenpachi shushed him with a tender kiss and a little squeeze down below.

"I've told you I love you. I did it all because I love you." Yumichika gave a faint smile and nodded. He grabbed Kenpachi's neck and brought him closer.

"I love you, Kenpachi-chama… Please hurry up and take me. Fuck me, do whatever you want!" He pleaded, cried and begged. Kenpachi just smiled warmly and toyed with the head of Yumichika's member which was already slick with pre-cum.

Kenpachi licked his own fingers, making sure it's wet enough. Then gently he probed Yumichika's pink and puckered entrance, making Yumichika flinch in pain at the intrusion. He added the second and eventually the third one, still being gentle.

"Relax, Yumi. I promise I'll be gentle." Yumichika answered with a moan and spread his legs wider to give more access. Calloused hand held Yumichika's thigh while the other kept stretching the entrance of the man sprawled in front of him.

"More… Give me more than your fingers! Please Kenpachi…" The way Yumichika begged was driving Kenpachi over the edge. He himself could not wait much longer. He pulled his fingers and Yumichika groaned at the empty feeling.

"Wait, I'll get something to slick 'em up." A bottle of scented ointment laid on the bedside table was quickly grabbed and opened. Kenpachi took a dollop of it and covered his fully erect member.

"Hurry, I can't take it anymore… Fill me up…" Yumichika said between sobs. Slowly Kenpachi entered him, stopping bit by bit to make sure it didn't hurt. But Yumichika thought otherwise, he pushed himself down in one swift motion and moaned loud. "Ahhh! You're so big, Kenpachi… It's filling me up… It feels so good!" He started to push himself lower and Kenpachi helped him by thrusting quite vigorously.

"You know, all these dirty talk is driving me crazy, Yumi. It's been long since the last time I felt the heat inside you like this." Kenpachi thrust deeper into Yumichika and he hit the spot that made Yumichika practically screamed his name.

"Kenpachi! Oh my god, Kenpachi more! Ahhh~! Yes, harder!" Screams and begs kept rolling out of Yumichika's lips every time Kenpachi's thrust became harder and faster. After a few more hard thrust Yumichika tightened and arched his back, clutching the sheet beneath him. "Kenpachi! Come inside me, please!" Yumichika came hard and not long after followed by Kenpachi.

Both men were panting heavily, tired after their little dance. Kenpachi pulled out and quickly embraced Yumichika. They calmed their breath and enjoyed the afterglow in each other's embrace.

"I had the best dance today." Yumichika giggled while snuggling closer.

"What do you mean?" Kenpachi yawned and stroked the purple-black hair.

"I had a dance on a bed with a dragon." Laughter came out from both individuals.

"If that's so, then I just had a dance with the most beautiful peacock on earth."

They both laughed and slowly drift off to sleep in full contentment, knowing that their relationship worked out just great.

* * *

**A/N : Hooraay! I love them so so much. It's just so cuuute 3 I hope you like it though :/ Please R&R ;)**


End file.
